Technology in the world of SuperSkye
Set in a sci-fi-esque futuristic universe, SuperSkye features many advanced technologies, many of which are more advanced than those of present-day Earth. It is notable that much of this technology is centered around the power of Honouran. Examples of such are various vehicles capable of hovering, warp-drive technology used by spaceships, and colossal high-rise cities like Hounourville. Technology does not vary greatly from planet to planet in Catholia; however, there are some major differences, depending on what the planet's purpose is. For example, while the highly populated Skaylia features many high-tech civilizations, the almost completely wild Evora has much fewer civilizations with far simpler technology, in an effort to keep in accordance with the environment. Overall, however, Catholia can be viewed as a very high-tech civilization that has put great thought into the technology it develops. Transportation Cars The citizens of cities such as Hounourville get from place to place in small, three-wheeled cars. These are often quite brightly-colored, in accordance with the personalities of the people in Skaylia. They have been said to be powered by Honouran, and Nes has remarked that they make a "strange whirring noise" as they move. The fact that Honouran powers the cars makes them completely green, and they can go anywhere without the need to have their tanks refilled. The manufacturer of cars such as these is completely unknown; however, it is speculated that, much like in the real world, there are many different manufacturers of Honouran-powered cars that compete for money in their pockets. There are also a few somewhat larger car types that can either be on wheels, like the smaller ones, or hovering above the ground. The hovering variety, in place of wheels, have a glowing blue strip along the bottom, through which Honouran flows. It is most likely this Honouran that allows the car to float above the ground, possibly generating a field of some sort that keeps the car hovering. Trains The planet Skaylia, in place of airplanes, features a system of incredibly fast bullet trains that connect the planet's various cities. The trains are able to hover above their tracks, similarly to the way some of the planet's cars do; this allows them to move at incredible speeds. The tracks for these trains are raised high above the ground, keeping the railway systems out of the way of nature. Spaceships In the time at which SuperSkye is set, space travel has become far less expensive and just as open to the public as traveling in a car or boat. Spaceship technology, too, has improved greatly in practicality. Skye Electra's starship, Luxio Gamma, is a very good example of how efficient and comfortable space travel has become. While the interior of a real-life space shuttle is very cramped and not at all accommodating, Luxio Gamma's interior seems to be just as accommodating as a normal house. Thus, it could be more comparable to a larger boat than a space shuttle. Luxio Gamma, like most other starships in the game, is powered by a constant intake of Honouran as it flies through space. Holly described to Nes that the spaceship worked by "gliding on the Honouran". The spaceship can also activate a sort of warp drive, during which it can travel at incredible speed; this is used to get from planet to planet through the events of the game. It is also mentioned, albeit only once, that the ship also features a more "classic" fuel-powered booster that it could use as backup in case it were to travel to a dimension in which Honouran was not prevalent. Weaponry Laser guns A number of laser guns appear throughout the game, used by the Skaylian Resistance Force, Megacorp, and other entities. Although most of the guns are the same size and dimensions of their real-world equivalents of bullet- firing guns, they are capable of blasting high-megawatt lasers. The particular guns that the SRF, as well as most Skaylians, use are powered mainly by Honouran, as explained by the SRF Commander; although they are called laser guns, in fact, they are not truly laser weapons at all. Nes even remarks at one point that they should be called "haser guns", due to the fact that they are based on Honouran and not light; this is possibly a breaking of the fourth wall. Megacorp's laser guns are, however, true laser guns, given that they were developed in a dimension where no Honouran was present. This is also implied by the fact that most of their lasers are red, rather than the standard Honouran blue. Swords and close-range weapons The Skaylians have also developed two kinds of swords built for close-range combat. The first to be developed was the Sun Sword, a short sword with a blade that was enhanced by heat surging through its blade. As the SRF Commander remarked, they're "incredibly dangerous little things"; he even tells Skye to try and make sure Holly does not get her hands on one. The second sword to be invented was the Honouran Sword, which, as the name implies, is Honouran-based. A much longer sword than the Sun Sword, it proved to be much more useful in battle. However, since it is powered by Honouran, the weapon took energy to use. Misty has claimed that the Honouran Sword is her weapon of choice. Warfare vehicles Megacorp has developed many kinds of armed vehicles to be used for warfare. Throughout the game, they can be seen used against the Skaylian Resistance Force. Examples of such vehicles include several types of land tanks, warships that travel through water, and space fighters of all kinds. As for the SRF themselves, the use of such vehicles is far less common. Never in the game are any SRF tanks or warships seen being used. The only known space warship that the SRF truly has is Luxio Gamma. However, the Skaylian Army has been confirmed to have a fleet of space fighters, as well as a warship fleet centered on Xoral. Space-Bending and Honouran manipulation Space-Bending Bracelets Skye's Space-Bending Bracelets are her main way of controlling Honouran. They are a one-of-a-kind weapon, and no one is sure exactly how they work. When Skye found them, she herself had no clue who made them. In fact, however, they were most likely made by the race referred to as the Ancients. Other means of Honouran control *Inara Dyclon sometimes fights with a long black staff, which is taller than herself. By the way she uses it, it seems that this staff has some minor capabilities of Honouran control. When waved in the air, it can generate small streams of energy and blast them out. Also, if Inara strikes the player with the staff, he or she will be temporarily stunned. Whether this is Honouran-related or not is unknown. *Nafaria could manipulate Paktogran with special, shiny gloves that she wore. Other uses of Honouran Honouran seems to have replaced electricity in the world of Catholia, powering almost everything there. Most buildings in Hounourville and other similar cities, such as those on Destopius, are powered completely by Honouran, either that generated by their own devices known as "power strips", or by power created by a huge, wind-powered Honouran plant known as the Great Windmill. Category:Technology